She Was Here, She Was Gone, Now She's Back
by cookie girl101
Summary: Cato and Clove had been best friends since the first grade. What happens when Clove's Dad gets a job transfer from the farmlands of Kansas to the big city of New York? Then three years later Clove returning. Will their friendship last? Or will the move ruin everything? Summary sucks. Story is way better. Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Okay so I have a story that I have wanted to write since like forever. I could never think of a way to commence it. So I was looking at random and I have found the best way to start it. Thanks clatoships for the beginning of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games**

Cato's POV

I open my eyes and slap myself a little in the face, just to make sure the dream was over. Yes, the same dream again.

That dream was about my first day in Rushton Elementary School. First day, first grade. I always thought first days was boring, and I did, I did thought that day was going to be a hell of a boring day, but it turned out that I was super wrong.

_I looked around, as if I knew anyone. I searched and searched among the crowds, looking for familiar faces. _

_But then, the black-haired girl caught my eyes. She was sitting in the corner of my class. MY class. How lucky am I? She turned around as I walked towards her, and looking through her emerald green eyes, I knew I wasn't going to forget it quickly._

_"Hi, there." I said as I sat beside her._

_"Hi there yourself." She replied. _

_"What's your name? Mine's Cato." I gave away my sweetest smile along with the question._

_"Clove. Clove Daniels..." She said, her voice was so smooth, that I thought she was whispering to me._

_"Well, hi Clove. Do you mind if I sit here?"_

_"Do you? Because to me, there's no one planning to sit beside me except for you."_

_"Their loss." She smiled. _

It has been 7 years since then, and how strange it is to say, that I'm practically attached to her now. I laugh a little remembering that I didn't know how special that smile was, that I didn't know, later, I would die to see it everyday.

"Cato! You're gonna be late!" My mom yells, as usual, but her voice gets me back to reality. I should get going now. I don't want to be late to meet the black-haired girl, do I?

I take a fast shower, I put some clothes on and comb my dirty-blond hair as I always did. Then, I run off to Clove's house.

Clove's POV

Shit! I'm late. Now Cato's going to laugh at me. I literally jump out of my bed and get ready.

Shower? Check.

Hair? Check.

Dress? Uh. Messy. A simple shirt with a black skinny jeans.. but I guess it's enough.

I quickly go downstairs, just to see that my older-sister, Diane is smirking at me.

"What?" I demand.

"You look like a hot-mess. Messy, but hot. I don't think it's gonna turn on your boyfriend, anyway." She smirk, again.

"First thing off, he, is not my boyfriend. We're just, friends. I don't even think he knows that I'm actually a girl. Thinking that he never treated me as one."

"So, you were hoping that he treats you like a girl? Come on, Clove, who are you kidding? You've been together like, 6 or almost 7 years. And you're saying nothing is happening? He was cute the first moment he walked through our doors, Clove. He was cute when he got you 80 roses for your 8th birthday. But let's face it, he's now 15, and I've got to say, he's not cute anymore, he's turning hot. And I know, we, both know, that girls are running after him. He's yours, you're his. But you act like nothing, and nothing is happening! Why am I suppose to trust you, sissy?"

"Because that's the truth." I give her a smile and she shook her head, like she always did when she lose on an argument. I finish up my breakfast just in time when I hear a knock at the door. I run a little, I have to admit, just to see that icy blue eyes.

I open the door, and what I see is a familiar smile of the most important boy in my life.

"Whatcha doing here?" I tease.

"Picking you up, duh?" He said. I know exactly what he's doing, since we have been doing it as long as I can remember, from the moment he was allowed to walk alone to school. And with him by my side, I always feel save.

"Want some bread?" I ask, he said no politely, so I grab my bag and yell a goodbye at my sister.

"Why don't I get to pick you up to your house?" I say as I close the door.

Cato raised his eyebrows, probably thinking where did I get this question, he takes a breath and gives me the answer of my question.

"Because the Prince always comes for the Princess, and not backwards."

"Haha! You consider yourself as a Prince? You've got to be kidding me."

"Um, why not? I'm tall, I'm handsome, and super strong, if you haven't notice. And girls line up for me, so why am I not the Prince?"

"You snore everytime, you're lazy and big-headed, not to mention your super arrogancy." He raises his shoulder as his reaction, and then he simply says,

"It doesn't really matter, like, really. At least you're still able to bare with my attitude."

"I almost can't." I say with a smile.

Cato's POV

That smile coming from that lips always drives me crazy. Clove has know idea of how much I want to lean and kiss her lips everytime she smiles at me. But then, I know she's not aware about any of my feelings for her. I've been keeping it to me, and to me only, since she's the only other person than myself I can trust with my secrets.

"What?" She says.

"What is what?" I reply.

"You've been staring at blank air. And you were smiling to yourself, like you're crazy. Not to say you are not crazy, because you are, Cato. You're super crazy and I still can't get enough of you. Guess I'm crazy too."

"But in a good way, Clove, come on, we'll be late!"


	2. Chapter 2

Cloves Pov

Lunch-time. I help myself with some pasta and coke although I'm not really hungry, then I sit beside Cato, as always. My lunch table is full by Cato's friends and mine too, of course. There's Peeta, Cato's best best best best buddy, well that's the only word I can explain him with. He's not a total jerk like Marvel, who changes girls like he changes clothes. All the time, he has this motto where a girlfriend only last for a week and no more. Peeta is more..like a gentleman, not that I have any feelings for him, but he's ok. And the last of the guys gang is Finnick. He has that charm which makes girls would fight to death in order to just talk to him, and this is why Annie, his girlfriend, was having a struggle with their relationship at the first point, but then Annie just got used to other girls' death stare.

Beside them, there's Johanna. I knew her the day after I knew Cato, so she pretty much knows all about me, just like Cato. Beside Johanna, sitting there is a girl named Katniss. She's nice when you get to know her better, it's just it seems like she's shutting herself down from everyone, including herself. Peeta, in the other side, finds her interesting. I'm betting you, they'll somehow, end up together. I don't know why I'm saying this, it's just that I know it. I was just looking at Katniss when I hear Cato's voice.

"Clove?" He says.

"Uhm? What?"

"You're not paying attention to me again. This is like the third time in 10 minutes." Cato shrugs, he frown, and he looks ugly when he does. But I have to admit that Cato doesn't like being ignored, because only a few people have the (uhm) strength to ignore that face of his.

"Of course I am! Don't say that."

"If you are, then what did I just say?"

"...hm" I mutter.

All of the sudden I'm out of my mind again, I am not even paying attention to any of Cato's word anymore, the only thing I'm thinking about right now is that I'm moving from Washington, Kansas to New York City. Man I hate my dad for making us move. I hate my mother for backing him up. I hate my two twin brothers and older sister for being excited. I don't want to leave, but my mother said a change of scenery would be nice. Ugh! I hate…. But then Peeta's voice hit me..

"I bet she's daydreaming about a guy, Cato. And I bet, that guy is not you. Well it's about time to stop this best friend forever thing between you guys anyway. Why else would she be ignoring you?" Peeta says, Marvel chokes on his diet-soda, not believing that Peeta has the courage to say that infront of Cato. But we all know Peeta's the brave one. However, I want to punch Peeta so bad because he's saying the wrong thing.

"She's not, Peeta. Look at her. Look at Cato. You know they're meant to be." Finnick says, Annie nods as an agreement. Katniss is still playing with her lasagna.

"What do you think, Kat?" Peeta looks over at Katniss, if there's anyone who can make her speak up her opinion, it's gotta be Peeta.

"I think it's none of our business, Peet. Leave the poor girl alone." she gives me a quick smile and I return it with a I-owe-you-a-big-time- look.

"Ah, you're not fun! Oke Fin, if they even are meant to be, why it's taking them so long just to be together? Really?" He looks to Finnick, who chooses to just keep quiet, since Cato looks like he's about to punch Peeta in the face. But before Cato has the chance to do anything, I say to Peeta " shut the fuck up Peeta." Then I storm out.

Cato's POV

What the hell? First she's not paying attention to my words, and now she's walking out on Peeta just because he's teasing her. Eventhough I want to punch Peeta myself, it would've been just a playful punch. Oh, something is definitely wrong with her. I was just about to stand up and go after her, but Johanna catches my wrist.

"I got this." she says, and then she runs a little, right where Clove went before.

Clove's POV

"Clove! Clove! Come on! Please stop, I can't walk as fast as you can and you know I can't run!" It's Johanna's voice. I slow down and finally turn around, as she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you so mad? Peeta was just teasing you, that's all. He's been doing it like forever, so why go mad now?" she asks. Looking through her dark eyes, I know I can't lie to her. Just not to her. So I spill it all out.

_I was just doing my homework in my room mining my own business, when my parents call me, my two younger twin brothers Max, who is as \sweet as candy, and Gage, who really just likes to cause trouble, and my older sister Diane down to the living room for an important family meeting._

"_We have an important annoncment to make, but before who ever wanted to visit New York City?" My mother asked. We all raised our hands. I did just thinking it was for a family vacatiuom._

"_Good, Good, well then we have some very exciting news." My father said._

_In unision they sayd: "We're moving to New York City!" My brothers and sister started jumping up and down in excitement. I just stood there._

"_F-For how l-l-long?" I stuttered._

"_Three years. Isn't that great Clover" My father said._

_I put on a fake smile and said "Yeah of course it is when do we move?"_

"_two months" my mother said. _

"_Hey this is great and everything, but I got some homework to finish" and I ran up stairs. _

"Oh dear." The look Johanna gives me is not a good sign. It means she's upset that I'm moving.

"What? It's not like I did something wrong. But really, I walked out on Peeta simply because I know he was right. This best friend forever thing should stop.. right, Jo? Come on, I'm moving and Cato has so many girls waiting in line for him, but all I'm doing is blocking that line." she sighs. But why? I think it's the right thing.

"So, what are you going to tell him? You can't hide it, you can't hide anything from him."

"I'm not hiding anything. I'm telling him… later."

"What if all he doesn't want you to go?"

"Tough luck. Because I don't want to go either."

"Hey, kid I'll miss you, but I think Cato will miss you more. I would tell him as soon as possible.

"Yeah I know but I'm scared of his reaction." Then the bell rings.

"We'll finish this conversation later. Bye" she says and leaves.

I get my bag and go on through out the day as normal, but today was the first day I wasn't walking home with those same icy-blue eyes.

Cato's POV

I couldn't sleep. These thoughts about Clove are really bugging me. First, she left me alone in the cafeteria. Well, I'm not exactly alone, but without Clove, I'd like to call myself alone. After that, I didn't see her anywhere, not even in her class. She didn't even bother to wait for me at the front door, after school like she usually does. We didn't even walk home together today. I remember that I slap myself earlier today, which hurts, so it's not a dream. But why today feels so strange?

And most of all, she's not replying any of my message, neither answering any of my calls. When I called her home, her mother said that she was sleeping, but she didn't know I could hear her voice saying, "Just tell him I'm sleeping! I'll explain later." I hang up, but that phone wasn't the only thing's hanging up now.

My feelings are hanging all over the place. I decide to give her another call before trying to sleep, again. This time, she picks up.

"What is it, Cato?" she says with her sleepy voice. Her voice calms me down, hearing her voice is the best medicine for my feeling.

"Where were you for the rest of the day? I was worried, you know. Not that you care." I say, demanding an answer.

"I'll explain it first thing in the morning, okay? But don't pick me up.. we'll see each other at school."

"No."

"What?" she is clearly confused by my answer.

"You can avoid me and go home alone without me, but you can't stop me from picking you up. What did I do, Clo? Did I mess up? What's the problem? What's my mistake? I've done so many things but you never, not ever, Clove, stop me from picking you up, even though we ended up walking in dead silence. I want to know what is going on, and I'm picking you up. Period." I press the disconnect button, and throw my cellphone across the room, knowing now, I won't be able to sleep during the night.


End file.
